


Who Says I Love You First?

by my_flourish_and_blotts



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Love You, Kinda funny too, and by -coffee- I mean Sameen, this is pure fluff I have no excuse, we all know Root loves her coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My view on how this question could be answered if it were about Root and Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says I Love You First?

  * _**Who says I love you first?**  
_



No one says I love you. They don’t need that sappy shit. They say it in different ways.

“You were my safe place.”  
“This might the first I feel like I belong”

It’s packing extra ammo for each other. It’s Shaw always being by Root’s left side. It’s Root figuring out thousands of different ways to remind Sameen she’s not in a simulation. It’s shaking each other awake when they have nightmares. It’s always being there for each other and having each other’s backs.

But there was that one time in the middle of the night that Sameen heard an incredibly tired and sleepy Root mumbling what sounded like an “I love you” and one second later, her breathing was steady and she was probably already dreaming. She didn’t mention it in the morning.

Also there was that other day when Root had been shot in the leg a week earlier and now she was just laying on the couch, healing, typing away on her laptop, listening to the Machine’s chatter and annoying Sameen. Every morning Shaw would have to go out and get her her favourite coffee. Okay, she didn’t “ _have_ ” to. She would walk Bear on his morning stroll and the coffee shop was on the way. But that didn’t stop her from complaining.

  * “Sameen, did you get the coffee? You know I can only function properly with coffee.”
  * “Next time you go get it yourself.”
  * “ _Sweetie_ , you know I can’t walk at the moment.”
  * “Next time you hop there.”
  * Shaw slumps down on the couch next to Root’s head and passes the coffee to her.
  * “We all know that you wouldn’t let me do that because it would make my leg worse.”
  * Root opens the cup and smells the coffee, humming appreciatively “…And that’s why I love you!”
  * Shaw freezes.
  * Root freezes.
  * It felt like the entire fucking world had just frozen.
  * I’m pretty sure that even the Machine lagged for a second.
  * When Root’s brain came back from Antactica, it started working fast in all the ways she could take that back. She didn’t want to freak Shaw out. They were doing so well with the thing they had going on. And then she goes and accientally brings on the Feelings™. She started to freak out herself. The Machine could measure the change in her heart rate. [ _Analogue Interface’s heart rate is increasing. Increasing. Increasing. Analogue Interface should consider deep breaths._ ]
  * Root opened her mouth to say something. She wasn’t even sure _what_ , but then she was suddenly met with a mouthful of Shaw.
  * That wasn’t like their usual kisses. It wasn’t fast, hot or sloppy. It wasn’t biting and dragging and sucking. It wasn’t a kiss to destroy you, to _end you_.
  * No. That kiss was _sweet_. It was soft and delicate. It was slow and it brought down warmth to her heart. It was a kiss that didn’t feel like a kiss at all. It felt like a conversation. It was a kiss to say something that could not be said with words.
  * When Shaw pulled back, Root stared at her, a little out of it.
  * Again, she didn’t now what to say or if she should say something. Shaw figured that out for her by getting up and going snack hunting in the kitchen.
  * When she looked back at Root a few minutes later, the hacker was still in the same position and had the same “I’ve-Just-Seen-God” expression.
  * “You should drink your coffee. It’s gonna get cold and I’m not going back there to get you another one.”



**Author's Note:**

> Find this post on tumblr with more questions about Shoot answered:  
> http://person-of-interest-au-safe-place.tumblr.com/post/146493231776/shoot-otp-questionnaire-asset-cocoa-puffs
> 
> For more scenarios, visit this tumblr:  
> http://person-of-interest-au-safe-place.tumblr.com/


End file.
